Wounds Long Healed
by Gayrai
Summary: Tweek ends up crying, and pete is there to help. As time passes, friendships are reignited in a very unusual way. Meanwhile, Thomas has moved to south park, so that he may see a long lost friend... yes I suck at these summaries. just read, you'll get the picture.
1. Chapter 1

So, I finally found my fucking password. I know right? Ughh. Also, I've kind of made some interesting decisions, such as I've started dressing all in black, partly because I was inspired by The Rolling Stones, and partly because I've always been sort of gothic in personality, and I finally got a set of black clothes (like I've been asking for a long ass time) for my birthday.

Also, I have been diagnosed with Tourettes Syndrome. So, yay.

Also, while I'm at it, I am soon to go to college, and I am rather excited. However, I'm not sure if this will interfere with any of my posts, but hey, it's not like that's happened before… So anyways, on with the story!

Chapter one

What happened to us?

 **TWEEK POV_** _ **_** _

I can't stop fucking shaking. I just can't stop. Here I am, the twitchy little 6th grader, and trying to cut down on my coffee use never helps. "Aggh! Jesus!" Yep, that never stopped. And here I am in class, but all I can think about is him.

Craig Tucker, a little more athletic than me, he was still lean, and very attractive. But I don't know if he feels the same way…

"Nggg- FUCK, JESUS!" Whoops, that was too loud. Great… embarrassment. Fucking lovely. Well, it can't get much worse. Oh, wait…

Cartman.

He starts laughing, I start blushing. Craig starts staring, I start crying. Craig starts laughing… I start running. Run. Run.

 **THOMAS POV_** _

I was walking down the hallways of my new school, when I heard something that reminded me of, well… me.

"Nggg- FUCK, JESUS!"

I hear laughter, and suddenly a young blond-haired boy comes crying out of the classroom. Been there. Done that. That's why I left North Park, the teasing, the mocking. You see, I have tourettes syndrome, or TS for short. This causes me to do things that I don't want to do. Like shout things. Bad things. Like fuck. Shit.

"GODDAMN IT!" That, too.

Anyways, I see that boy running, running away. And deep down, I feel very sorry for him, but I have my own problems. Like, for example, I happen to be gay. I learned when me and a boy named Kyle Broflovski helped me stop some fatass, who had pretended to have TS, from saying a bunch of horrible things live on some shitty talk show.

When he helped me, I felt things, things I couldn't explain. Eventually, I heard some boys making a bunch of jokes, and from those jokes, I found the way to describe it. "I'm gay." I had said to myself.

Part of why I moved here was a chance to see Kyle again.

Maybe he feels the same way?

 **PETE POV** _ **_** _

So fucking lame. Surrounded on all sides by these buttfucking conformists. Really, are these people stuck so far up their own assholes that seeing the light of day comes with a set of teeth? All these people constantly walking to the same place every. Fucking. Day.

Of course, it's not I'm much better. I told Michael how I feel about him, and while he doesn't hate me for it, things are really fucking tense. And I shouldn't be so self-absorbed, but at the same time… fuck it.

As I lift the cigarette to my lips, I see some boy running in tears. For some reason, I feel I should help him. Why?

As I ponder this, he stops, right in the middle of the parking lot. He picks something up, and raises it to his wrist, and I immediately know what he's about to do. I get up, and run to the boy and grab the shard of glass from his hands. The act causes me to bleed, but for some reason, it was worth it.

The boy looks so ordinary, and yet, he isn't. He wears normal clothes, but he had neglected to put any of it on correctly, as his shirt is badly unbuttoned, his pants are torn, and he didn't appear to be wearing any underwear. And his hair was all over the place.

The boy kept muttering about someone named Craig. He was rather adorable, and he was obviously in pain. Somehow, those two things don't go together as smoothly as it sounds.

As I lay down with the boy with the wild blonde hair, I can't help but wonder… what do I do?


	2. Chapter 2

You know, I realized that i had kinda rushed through the last one. Sorry about that, but it was kinda one of those things where i was in class, and i didn't have much time.

I will try to make up for that.

Also, so fucking slow typing on a phone.

 **TWEEK POV**

As the years went by, I couldn't help but appreciate the attention that Pete showed me. Eventually we were in 10th grade, and we had become what I had hoped me and Craig would have become.

Sadly, me and Craig haven't talked in a long time.

Nowadays, I've been hanging with pete and his friends.

Funny, as long as you seem alright, they accept almost anyone. At least, anyone who is willing to be a "nonconformist".

At times, I miss talking to Craig. But I came to accept that he would never have anything to do with me.

But still...

Pete was there to pull me from my thoughts.

"Hey, Tweek. What's wrong?" He asks.

"Nothing." I reply. "I was just reflecting."

"About what?" He asks.

"Well, I was thinking about when we met."

"Aw, how fucking adorable!" Said Henrietta. With her it was hard to tell if she was being sarcastic.

I was suddenly ambushed by Pete, who grabbed my jaw, turned my head, and kissed me.

The rest stared, not judgingly, but more out of impulse.

We unlocked our faces, and stared into eachother's eyes; my hazel ones to his brown ones. Things could not get better than this.

 **CRAIG POV**

Things could not get any fucking worse. Here I was, sitting with a group of "friends"

And I'm fucking miserable.

I want to just beat the nearest person i find into a fucking puddle .

I want to see someone. Anyone. Just someone who understand the hell I go through.S

If sound like I'm being overdramatic, I just had a falling out with my family, who is way too religious for me. Every day it's Oh, Jesus this, oh, Jesus that. Fuck that noise.

They can't stand one major detail about me: I'm a fucking queer. Yep, that's the biggest problem a religious family could possibly have, and lo and behold, the family fuck up.

What a life.

 **THOMAS POV**

 **6th grade**.

Fuck. There he is. Kyle Broflovski. My Idol. Well, here goes nothing.

"Hey, SHIT Broflovski!" Smooth, Thomas. Real fucking smooth. "Remember me?"

As he turns around, I feel my heart stop.

I don't know why, but i feel drawn to him.

"Hey,Thomas!" Awkward.

"FUCK! Hey, um, would you like to hang out?" Yeah sure, what time?"

Ok, don't fuck this up...

 **PRESENT**

I can't believe that I fucked it up.

 **PETE POV**

I am so glad, yes, GLAD, that I saved Tweek. Of all the things that could have happened, getting with Tweek was an absolute stroke of luck. For starters, he makes the best fucking coffee I have ever had.

The truth is, a lot has happened in the last four years. I had learned why tweek had gone to such drastic lengths over something so goddamn small. And I honestly, I understood. He had gone through so much. Given so little. At some point, everyone breaks. Some people more than once.

And when Tweek broke, he had taken on so much bullshit, I can't believe he hadn't tried something sooner.

 **TWEEK POV**

 **6th grade**

When I wasn't thinking about Craig, I was dealing with a rough home life.

My parents, as tolerant as they are, were torn over how to react to having a gay child. They fought often, but never in front of me.

You know, it really gets bad when I go to school. Cartman especially. He is one of the absolute worst human beings, I guess he's a human being, who ever lived. And I'm one of his favorite targets.

 **PRESENT**

As I put on my makeup, I once again stop my train of thought. I don't want to remember those days. When I think about that, I just want to watch something fucking burn.

I dress up nice today, as today is Pete's birthday.

Pete really has spoiled me, and I can't complain. Sometimes, I wonder what would have happened if he hadn't been there. Who am I kidding? I'd be fucking dead.

Oh well. It's not good to ponder what ifs. It wastes time.

After all... I don't want to be late for school.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, this might have derailed a little, but I honest had forgotten how tedious typing can be. Especially since I'm using the fabled "hunt-n-peck" method. Ughh, fuck my face. Anyways, here's the story.

 **TWEEK POV**

Fuck, I couldn't hope for a better day. No, really, this has been great.

Earlier, we went to Harbucks to get some coffee, and we all stepped out to smoke a couple of times. Firkle wanted to get a new piercing, so we did that. It wasn't really all that different from our everyday routine; what made it so great was Pete.

Despite the fact that it was HIS birthday, he kept trying to buy me shit. He really is the best.

Eventually, we went to a concert over in Middle Park. We were still at the concert, when Pete decided that he wanted to go out to the car. We did just that, and decided to… talk. Let's just say we talked.

 **THOMAS POV**

I can't believe I fucked it up. I just had to go and ruin it.

 **6** **th** **GRADE**

I can't believe it. Here I am, standing next to Kyle, and it's all I can do not to fucking fan-girl right here.

"So, how have you been?" Shit, my voice cracked.

"Oh, I've been alright." He tells me.

"Well - SHIT!— I… uh…" Oh no, I'm starting to freeze up.

"What's wrong?"

I can't do it. I have to just say it. I have to just come out and say it.

"Kyle, look. There's a reason I wanted to talk to you." I start. Strange, I don't seem to be ticcing as much as usual. Maybe I'm just calm.

"Yeah, Thomas?"

"FUCK! I just… I mean…" fuck fuck fuck fuck!

Go on, spit it out.

 **PRESENT**

I snap out of it, during lunch. I really want to forget about that. Maybe there'll be some other chance?

Oh, who am I kidding? I'm probably going to die all alone.

No one fucking cares.

"What are you moping about—don't I know you?"

I turn around, and see a boy about my age looking down on me.

He's cute, in a brooding sort of way.

And what's more, he does know me.

"I remember you. You're the one who thought I was alright. 5th grade, remember?"

"Yeah, Thomas, right?" he says, with a hint of recognition.

I had changed my hair; it was a bit longer than when we had last met. Oh, and it was darkened a little.

"Yep." I replied.

"Didn't you have uh… what was it?"

"Tourettes." I say.

"So, do you still have it?" he asks.

"Yeah, but I'm on something called _" Which I was. It had reduced my tics a lot.

"Well, do you remember me?" He asks.

"I remember, but… I can't place your name." I say. I think it was Greg?

"Well, my name is Craig."

"Nice to see you again, Craig" I say. I get a strange feeling about Craig. Like, I want to know him better. I need to get to know him better.

And then I remember something. "Hey, Craig!" I shout. A little too exited, perhaps.

"Yeah, Thomas?" he says.

"You promised to do laundry with me at some point, remember? We never got to do that!" I say, nervously.

He gives me a look, as if to say, _what?_ Then he says the magic words:

"Sure, why not?" he then gives me a grin, which, from the way it looked, was a very rare occurrence.

It was cute.

"5:00, ok?" I say to him.

"6:00." He yells back.

Deal.

 **PETE POV**

Tweek sits next to me, occasionally twitching, staring at the sky. It's beautiful, absolutely gorgeous.

As I stare at him, he turns and looks into my eyes. It's weird, but sitting here in the park, resting against the hood of my car, but I feel like I could stay here forever.

"Pete?"

I look over to Tweek, who has suddenly started to look a little confused. Well, questioning, perhaps is a better way to put it.

"Yes, Tweek?" I say.

"Why did you save me?" he asks, not sadly, like he used to, but more curious if anything.

"I told you, I don't know. It's almost like… like I had to. Like, if I hadn't, I would have never been able live with myself. Maybe I knew, somewhat, that we would become a…" I really hate saying this next word. Sounds so fucking lame.

Luckily, Tweek knows this.

"A couple?" he says, teasing. But he's right. That's exactly what we are.

"Hey, Pete, you want to… you know. Fuck?"

"Damn, already?" Jesus Christ, he has an active sex drive.

"Well, it is a very romantic time." He's teasing. He's got to be.

Then, after a while, I decide. Fuck it. Tweek gets to bottom, anyways. I'm the one who always puts in the work.

Then again, why the hell am I complaining?

"Yeah. Let's do that."

 **CRAIG POV**

You know, a lot of things tend to go right over my head. But seeing Thomas, I was reminded that, despite the fact that I am able to maintain my composure, I am a very emotionally driven person.

I used to have a thing for Tweek Tweak. Then he joined the Goths.

Then I had a thing for Kenny McCormack. But, while he will fuck anything that moves, he's bat-shit crazy; according to him, he gets killed every other day.

But now, there is someone who I know I can count on to never change. Thomas. What the hell is his last name?

Doesn't matter, but for some reason, no one knows his last name.

Maybe that is something I can change.

Thomas is a good person. I think.

I know that I'm going around in circles. It's something I tend to do when I'm excited. I remember when I first met him. Even then, I liked him. Maybe not like that, but, come on. I was like, ten years old.

The thing is, I had wanted to make good on my promise. I really did. But I had been found out by my father.

That son of a bitch ruined it.

I'm actually on my way out the door, when I remember something.

I'm running late. Very late. It would take me for-fucking ever to get to his house. However, I know where my dad hides the keys. To his car. Which is in the driveway.

I grab the keys, walk out to the somewhat unkempt Chevelle. It used to look good, at least that's what I'm told, but It has been falling apart for the last ten years.

I hop in, and try to get the car started, but it's old. It began to sputter and cough.

My dad has no idea how cars work, but I do. In fact, I'm the one who always fixes the damn thing. As I hope that it's something simple, I get up, open the hood, and see that it's going to take some work.

First things first. Figure out the problem, then…

God. Damn. It.

Fuck. My. Life.

The thing needs oil. It needs a new belt. Fuck, it needs a new fucking engine.

Looks like I need to get to work.

 **THOMAS POV**

Where is he? He is two hours late!

I can't help but worry that he's going to bail on me. Again.

I've been gathering up clothes left and right, hoping that we'll be at it for a while. The thing is, I like Craig. Like, really like him.

As in want him to plow me like a field.

Fuck, where is he?!

 **CRAIG POV**

Ok, all done. Fuck, it took me too long, but I can still make it over there, explain the situation.

I just hope that he hasn't started without me.

holy shit, this might be my longest one yet. anyone who is reading, thank you very much.


	4. Chapter 4

**THOMAS POV**

So, I sat waiting. Sitting. Dying. That's how it felt.

I couldn't wait for him to arrive. I couldn't believe it. It was happening again.

Thankfully, I heard a car pull into the driveway, and, looking out of the blinds, saw that it was Craig. He seemed anxious, which was something that I could relate to. After all, I remembered when he didn't show up.

 **5th GRADE**

I sat waiting for several hours. I had expected him to show up at 4 or 5. Instead, I waited till 11 o'clock for him to show up.

It started out as a feeling. A feeling of… foreboding, I guess. I don't really know, as I still find it hard to describe. I realized that he wasn't going to show, but, being as stubborn as a child could be, I waited. Soon, I felt the emptiness close in, and I fell asleep.

I wake the next morning, hoping to see Craig. But I didn't.

All I saw was my room, my house, then, my yard. Only my mom was home.

 **PRESENT**

But now was different! Now, he really did come, and I realized that maybe, just maybe I wasn't as hopeless as I had always thought!

He walked in, with a look of satisfaction on his face."Hey, Thomas." he says. "How's it going?" he says, not giving me a chance to answer, "Sorry, but I had some car troubles. Happens from time to time."

Sure enough, I could just smell motor oil, or something like that. Ok, that does explain a lot.

"So, are you ready?" I say.

"Yeah, I'm ready." He says.

Ok. Here goes nothing. Or everything. I went to grab some drinks, which I figured he'd have no problem with.

At least my tics aren't going to fuck this up right now.

* * *

 **CRAIG POV**

As I walked into the laundry room, I saw that Thomas was prepared. He had set out a set of laundry, nothing embarrassing, just the normal stuff. We spent a while sorting it out, and really, we just had a good time. We talked about stuff, like Red Racer. It turns out, he had the special release edition of the movie, which can cost up to a hundred and fifty dollars. A bit extreme, but I hear it's worth it. It's supposed to come with a set of buildable cars, and a poster.

"So, you really have it? Can we watch it?" I start to fangirl over it. I always wanted to get it for a couple of years, because it has a buntch of scenes that weren't in the original cut.

"Sure! I'd love to watch it with you!" he says, excitedly. I would say that I had totally innocent intentions. Of couse, that would be a total fucking lie.

What I really wanted was to spend time with Thomas. I intended to get to know him, and I really think that that would help me along.

"You know, I used to watch It all the time. Then, well, I kind of stopped." Thomas said.

Huh. Well then. Maybe I can get him back into it.

"You know, I always thought you were a… nice person." I say, then smack myself mentally for it. Nice person? Nice… fucking… person?

"Oh?" he says, with a hint of nervous curiosity.

"I'm not good with compliments." I explain. And I'm not. I am actually very bad with compliments.

"Huh. So, you have… social issues?" he says, amused. "That's cute." He says, a little to himself.

And all of a sudden, he starts to act weird. He lifts a hands to his face, covering his eyes. Almost like he said something he hadn't meant to.

Huh… maybe he's just what I've been looking for after all.

* * *

 **THOMAS POV**

I can't believe I just said that. I cannot believe I fucking said that he's cute in front of him.

He was looking at me, but where I was expecting him to look disgusted, he looked amused. Amused.

Why? Does he think that it's funny? Or does he think that I'm a freak? I mean, I am, but that's not the point!

"Anyways, so, we just load the washing machine?" he asks.

"Well, you want to separate the whites and darks." I explained.

"Wow. Thank fuck that Cartman isn't here." He says.

I laugh. While I didn't know him well, I knew enough about Cartman to know that everyone hated the bastard. People tolerated the asshole because he makes the day interesting.

In between loads (he had brought some laundry of his own) we decided to watch Red Racer. While we were watching, he reached over and touched my hand. I don't know if he meant to do it, all I know is that I didn't mention it.

He was so kind to me, which I felt was something special, as he was often times he was very cold to everyone.

Eventually we got all of the laundry done, which took about a couple of hours.

We sat down and watched the movie; I could tell there was something on his mind. He had this look on his face that told me that he wanted to say something.

Eventually, he asked me something. Something that changed my life. "Hey, have you ever wanted to tell someone something that you didn't know if you could ask them?" I could tell that he was straining to ask. To force the words out.

And of course, I knew. I had felt the exact same thing a few times in the past, including right now, in fact.

You see, I have wanted to be with him for a while. Ever since he told me that I was the coolest kid in the world. Yeah, so it's been a while.

"Yeah. I have." Oh, great. My voice cracked.

"Well, it's just, I'm kind of…well…"

"Gay?" I say. Why? Why the fuck did I just say that?!

I had just blurted it out! But, strangely, he just looked at me like I had just solved a crime. He took a big gulp of his beer, and then responded.

"Yeah, actually…" he said. "I'm gay."

Oh my god! Oh my god! Holy shit!

This is my chance, a life defining moment.

"So am I." I say.

He looked as if his suspicions have been confirmed. He then looked at me… and gave me a very shaky smile.

The movie was still going, so I just hit pause on the film.

"Well, then… what now, huh?" he says.

I stop and think about it. We could start something. We absolutely could.

But then what? What would happen if we did? Would we stay hidden, or would we be out and proud? Would we stay together, or would something tear us apart? I had so many questions to ask, and to be honest, I had no way of answering them.

Then what happened next resolved everything. He leaned forward, and very gently, almost delicately, kissed me. On the lips.

I was so overwhelmed by what was happening that I almost missed out on it entirely.

When he pulled away, I stared at him, and he blushed. I was probably blushing, too, but I couldn't be nearly blushing as hard as Craig was. It was adorable.

And even though I still hadn't adjusted to what had just happened, I wasn't going to waste what I had.

* * *

 **CRAIG POV**

I can't believe that I just did that. I don't regret it, but I can't believe it.

It's just that, as much as I couldn't let the secret get out, I felt like I needed to tell him. And then the kiss. How stupid was that?

I could feel myself blushing, which I fucking hate, and finally Thomas's meds must be wearing off, because he suddenly yelped, "Fuck!" (Which was adorable) and I felt the tension crack.

We laughed it off, and finally, when we couldn't laugh anymore, he said, "That was the best timed tic I've ever had!"

He giggled, and I could tell that he was a little bit tipsy.

As he laid down on the couch, I watched him go to sleep, and I thought to myself…

Maybe this would be a clean break for me. No more bullshit.

Eventually I fell asleep, and dreamed that I was having the greatest night of my life.

* * *

Well, that was a bit out of order I suppose, but fuck, I'm too lazy to correct any of it. Goodnight everyone! Also, I finally remembered the line tool. Stupid, fucking stupid me. Oh well, I guess.


	5. Chapter 5

Well, this is a bit awkward. I may have to take several days off, as I may be going on an less than planned on trip. A relative of mine has to go somewhere, so , since I'm staying with them right now, I have to go to another family member's house. Who, it should be noted, had internet resembling the early 90's dial up speed. And their computer sucks some major ass.

I will try to get this out before then, but…

Anyways, on with the show!

* * *

 **TWEEK POV**

So, I woke up, and to be honest, while that may sound like a rather mundane statement, I still don't sleep much, so waking up is the only confirmation that I even slept at all.

Yeah, 'cause that isn't fucked up at all.

So I wake up, and Pete is right next to me. I'm obviously not at home, or else Pete would be in his car right now. Except he is. We both are.

And my ass hurts. Ohhh…

And it comes back to me. All of it. ok, let's start off somewhere where you can follow.

 **LAST NIGHT**

On our way to the car, we passed Michael and Henrietta. They were, of course, smoking.

Even closer to the car, firkle was playing with someone who looked suspiciously like little Ike, Kyle's brother.

And not too far off were the emo kids. Oh, joy of joys.

Still, we headed out to the car. And you know the rest.

Well, kind of. You don't know the whole story.

After the rampant butt-fuckery we had engaged in, we layed down next to each other. We talked for a bit, but mainly, we just sat in silence.

Until, that is, when we heard a load of noise.

We looked out the window, and we saw that the emo kids from earlier were busy taking pictures. Of us. Now, we had gotten our clothes back on, but we had no idea how long they had been there. Either way, we might have trouble.

We were about to go out, when they scattered. We saw Michael strike one with his cane, knocking him flat.

We had almost stepped out of the car, when I felt something over my mouth, and everything went dark.

* * *

 **PETE POV**

 **PRESENT**

When we woke, we saw Michael sitting, stunned, at the base of a tree. He was staring at his phone. And he looked like he was reading something.

As we walked over to him, and saw that he was staring at a picture of my ass. Yep. My ass.

Well. This is awkward. Those douchey little emo fucks are going to… oh who am I kidding?

I can't do shit.

We can't do shit.

And we are so fucked.

* * *

 **TWEEK POV**

I can't believe it. This is just fucking great.

The emo kids have been hounding us for the last several years, but they had never taken it this far.

What did we do? Did this have a reason?

Michael finally sees us. "Hey, guys. You alright?"

"Yeah, we are." says Pete.

He looks shaken. I can't really blame him.

I run my hand through my hair, like I can feel each fiber. Then Michael spoke up.

"We need to get those preppy little fucks."

"What the fuck would we do?" I finally speak.

"I don't know. But, we need to do something." Pete says.

We try to figure out what to do when finally come up with something, we start to set it up.

I just hope that it works.

* * *

 **THOMAS POV**

I awoke to my alarm. I rolled over, thinking that maybe I drank too much, and saw Craig. He was watching me, amused.

"You talk in your sleep." he says. "That's adorable."

I hazily remember him saying that he liked me, roughly, and I remember a kiss.

Oh, shit, that all happened. Oh, shit.

"Shit!" oh, and my tics. How perfect.

So, if I did drink enough, to have all this happen, then how do I remember any of that?

This was… surreal. Very surreal.

"You alright? Says Craig.

"Yeah, uh… just trying to process last night."

"So am I."

What? Did he.

"So, how come you drink so much?" he asks.

And I begin to break down and tell all.

* * *

OK, sorry, it's short. I know. But it's the best I could do.

See you later!


	6. Chapter 6

Well, I'm back. I actually had a great time, and managed to find a new way to work on the damn thing. But, anyways, let's get on with what you came here for, eh?

PS, I based a lot of this chapter after a book called "The Knife That Killed Me" if you can, get that book. It's really good.

* * *

 **THOMAS POV**

 _7th GRADE_

"So, uh, Thomas. How are things?" Kyle says. We were at the mall, just eating.

"Oh, uh… well, it's alright."

"Look I feel like I FUCK! need to talk to you."

I could feel emotions welling up. It was now or never.

I had come from the hallway, grabbed Kyle, and dragged him into the closet. Yes, I know how that sounded.

"Yeah?" he says

"I just… I kinda need… well…. Look, I just…OH SHIT! Uh…" my tics, goddamn. I wish I never had this fucking problem!

"Look man, if you have something to say, just say it!"

"I love you!

Stunned silence. That's all I hear.

"You… you're joking right?"

"No. No I'm not." I say. "Cock!"

Great. Fucking lovely.

"Well, Thomas… I'm, uh, I'm flattered, but I'm just not, you know, like that." He says to me. You know, it really hurts.

It hurts when you are told what you don't want to hear.

"Oh. Oh, fuck. SHIT! I'm sorry, I…"

"No, it's ok, it's just a little… weird is all." Kyle tells me. "Dude, I'm just… I'm not that way"

And there it was. Rejection. You know how, no matter how much you want, you always react strangely? Well I ran.

All I really remember, besides the obvious, is running. Run run running. Running away.

 _PRESENT_

"And ever since, I've just…" I finish telling Craig.

He just sits staring. Damn. What if I just wigged him out.

"Damn, dude." He says.

Yeah. That about sums it up.

"Yeah, it…uh, well, it FUCK! wasn't fun. At all." I respond. A feeling of sadness comes crawling back, and I do everything I can to shove it back down.

"Well, at least you haven't been rejected this time." He says to me. He has a genuine sincerity to his voice.

"Yeah, I guess." I say to him. I sounded a little awkward, so I tried again.

"I FUCK! guess." goddammit.

"Ah, that's so fucking cute." He says, with not a hint of sarcasm.

And yet, I was thinking, yeah, I gave him the "clip notes" version, he was seemingly unphased. As if he understood.

And, come to think of it, he very well might. How had I not considered that he had tried this before me?

Damn, I'm inconsiderate.

"So, want to watch something?"

As I snap out of my daydream, I stop and decide how to answer.

"Sure, what do you want to watch?"

"Well, I haven't seen uh… I haven't seen this." He said, holding up my copy of Deadpool.

Yeah. Yeah, today…

Today, I'm just going to enjoy myself.

* * *

 **TWEEK POV**

Pete was very pissed off. Someone taking pictures of us, the emos, all of it was getting to him.

And I can't say I blame him. I was pissed off, too. I couldn't believe that that had happened.

Michael was already out finding out what had happened. So far, he'd learned that there was some kind of event planned. He had some ideas as to what, but he would not tell anyone anything.

* * *

 **MICHAEL POV**

As I kicked the stupid little fuck in front of me, I kept asking the same thing: "What were you doing taking pictures of us in the park?!"

He kept saying that he wouldn't talk.

Funny thing; he talked.

He led me to some asshat who used to bea vamp kid: Jeremy Avery.

Jeremy sat at the base of the stairs at the school.

"What the fuck were you doing at the park?" I spit at him. He's a dick.

"What, it's not like you own it!" he shoots back.

"Do not take pictures of us asshole!" Henrietta shouts back.

"Make me, blubber cunt!" That was a big mistake. A very strangely phrased mistake.

"Fuck you, you conformist sack of shit!" She screams as she slams his face with her fist.

"Holy shit, girl." I say. She was kicking his ass.

Holding his head to the metal railing, she asks him the same question I did.

"I'm not telling you shit, you fucking bi—AGGGH!" she slams his face into the rail, with a pretty impressive crunch.

She broke his nose.

"Obay, obay! It wab one ob ga geeks." He says through his own blood. We're usually very peaceful, but we were very pissed. he spits the offending fluid, and continues. "It wass that asshole, Butters."

"Bullshit. Why would he—"

"You're not the only ones! The Vamps, the jocks, everyone!" he said desperately.

Then it clicked. Middle Park. They were even worse than North Park. And there was something that had happened not long ago.

"That fucker, Cartman! What does that asshole have planned?" Cartman had done some bad things to middle park, and he had almost gotten someone killed in his last scheme.

The kid had called him fat, and Cartman had then broken into his house, and played with the wiring. When the kid woke up, he fipped the switch, and ended up getting a massive shock, which had sent him into cardiac arrest.

Where most people would draw the line there, he wasn't satisfied. He was urging people to fight. He wants to get the two schools to fight each other. While in the old days, he would have been ignored, people have started to listen to the bastard.

It didn't help that everyone here wanted it, too. As mentioned before, they were our rivals.

This would explain Butters's involvement. Butters was very clearly gay for Cartman. The funny thing was that he didn't see it, and no one felt like telling him.

Shit! Whatever Cartman has planned, someone has to stop him.

* * *

 **PETE POV**

As I cradle Tweek, I realize that my phone is ringing.

It's Michael. And he has a lot to say.

After he gets done talking, I ask him what he thinks is going to happen.

"I'm not really sure." Click.

Well, it might be a long shot, but we might be able to stop Cartman. Besides, I have my problems with the fatass.

 _8thGRADE_

Tweek and I had been "out" for a few months now, and we were actually doing pretty well. I mean, we were joked about, we were occasionally shoved, once even punched, but generally, I was expecting worse.

Of course, the whole goth thing probably had a bit to do with that.

As I was walking down the hallway, Tweek grabbed my by the collar(come on, man, you know that's my favorite trench coat.) and kissed me. Some girls stopped and stared, but most people ignored it.

Except for one.

"Hey, everyone! Hey, ha ha, look at the two fagss over there!"

Cartman. I fucking hate him. And the worst thing is, he might be tolerant one day, and he'll be an ignorant little shit the next. I just can't figure him out.

"What's your fucking problem? Can't you leave them alone?" said Wendy. For being the biggest conformist here, she's actually not that bad.

"Oh, shut up bitch." He says, continuing. "So, what? You gonna fuck in front of us, too?" he imitates sex with his fingers, and I'm about to blow.

"Shove off, asshole. Can't you see that your pathetic?" I tell him. Tweek looks at me with a look of admiration. Good. I like it when he does that.

Cartman didn't much care for that though.

"I'm pathetic? At least I don't take it up the ass!" I swing at him for that, but he turns and, with shocking speed, punches me in the nose.

Shit.

I feel the spot, checking. Bleeding, but not broken.

Still, I was humiliated. As everyone walks off, Tweek helps me up.

"I know, he's an asshole." Tweek says.

On my way to the nurse, Cartman looks at me with a big fucking grin.

 _PRESENT_

If I can, I'll pay him back for that. Tweek nuzzles into my arm, I smile.

One thing at at time, Pete. One thing at a time.

* * *

Whew! Well that was exhausting.

I can't wait for people to read this one. No, really. By the way, should I make some sort of thing of thing between Cartman and Butters, or would that be pushing a little?

Anyways, when the next chapter gets up, I guess!


	7. Chapter 7

_Ughh... so I finally graduated. Sorry that I couldnt upload, but I'm trying to get a job. I've been working on a video game in my spare time, etc. Basically, I've been quite busy. But luckily, despite the fact that this laptop kinda sucks (I would really prefer a PC with paint and word.) I finally got around to finding the wordpad. Shitty program, it's like word, on life support. Ah, but you guys don't care about that, do you? Anyways, here is the fic._

 _PS: This is going to go over Cartman for a time. I want to show that he is deeply disturbed._

* * *

 **CARTMAN POV**

Well, the plan is in motion. Goddamn, I can't believe that it's going so damn smooth.

I'm going to show those motherfuckers. But I'm getting ahead of myself.

You see, I hold grudges. Now, I know, who doesn't? But I pride myself with my creativity. That Jeremy fuck deserved every single volt. What did he do, you ask? He called me fat. Yeah, I went easy on him.

But it goes even deeper than that. Word is, they think we are pushovers. Well, I take that to mean us as a whole.

Which includes me. I am no pushover!

"Eric?" says a voice to my left.

I look over and see someone who looks like me.

I used to call him "Cupid Me", but he turned dark. I didn't mind. As long as I have someone to tell me that I was right.

I'm always right. Always.

"Eric, don't you have a job to do?" He says.

Here's the thing. No one else seems to know about him.

He can't be a figment of my imagination, as my mother once thought. He can't be, because Butters notices him.

He once caught me talking with him, and when I caught him, told me I wasn't crazy. That he could see him.

So, he has got to be real!

"Eric, don't you want to get to it? I know you want blood. Those fucks deserve everything that is coming to them."

"I know Cupe, but I don't know what to do next. I can't decide." I say, sincerely.

"Well, how about this? Doesn't one of those Senior boys have a pet?"

* * *

 **CRAIG POV**

I went to school with Thomas. It was nice, even though we have only one class together.

And it was with Cartman, too.

We talked for a little, and decided that we both didn't like Cartman.

That talk lasted for about thirty seconds.

As we walked down the hall, to the cars and busses, Butters approached.

"Hey, guys. Stay clear of Eric, OK? I don't know what's going on, but I haven't seen him like this in a while." he says to us.

"Hey, Butters." Thomas says. Nobody really listens to Butters. He's nice and all, but he just has the absolute smallest presence to his name. He was too timid.

"Hey, Butters, can I talk to you?" I say. I felt like I could ask him something.

"OK." he says.

"Hey, could you tell me what the deal is with you and Cartman?"

"It's... It's complicated. I like him. But, he... well he doesn't like me. I don't think." he says. He knew I was gay. We had talked before. I also knew that he was gay. I mean, everyone knew, but I KNEW. For Cartman, though? Ughh.

"Well, Thomas and I are a thing now, and I was thinking that, well... you know, you're the only one who can calm him down. Maybe he feels the same way?" I tell him.

"Why are we talking about this?" he asks timidly.

"Because I want to see people happy. And to be honest, you are a good person. you deserve to be happy."

He considers this for a moment, and seems to take a stance of resignation. "He wouldn't go for it." he says, finally.

"Well, maybe you could remember what I said." I say.

"OK. Have a good day." he says.

Then I stop, and say, "Hey, what would you suggest as a present?"

He thinks about it, and tells me he doesn't know.

With that, I walk back to Thomas. "What was that about?" he asks.

"Oh, nothing. Just seeing if I could help someone out." I tell him, trying to be as reasurring as possible.

* * *

 **TWEEK POV**

Oh, shit. Pete is upset.

When he gets upset, he tends to snap at me. I know he doesn't mean it, and it doesn't happen often, but...

"Tweek, are you okay?" he said.

He looked rather concerned. Well, at least that means he still cares.

"Y-yeah." I said. Great, my voice cracked.

Finally, Micheal called.

"Yeah? What? You're fucking joking! Oh, shit. Well... that's definitely not good. Ok. Look, you take care. OK, bye." He rambles on, then hangs up.

"Well, Tweek, You're not going to believe it." He said, a dark look in his eyes.

* * *

 **THOMAS POV**

I got to school the next day, and everyone seemed to be buzzing.

"Did you hear?"

"That's... Fucked up."

"Holy shit"

It just went on and on.

Finally, I asked Craig what was going on.

He pointed to a wall, and it dawned on me.

Cartman had done something. On the wall, it said something about how Mid Park was fucked. No, I'm not repeating word for word.

Craig finally spoke up. "I think Cartman is gearing up for something."

"Like what?"

"With him, you never know." he says, darkly. I understood. Cartman was a sick fuck.

* * *

 **BUTTERS POV**

I walked up to Cartman, timidly. He seemed, just... too happy.

With him, that isn't good.

"What happened? Everyone is really excited!" I say.

He smiles, darkly, and says "Woof Woof."

I didn't understand, and Eric knew it.

"I played with one of the Senior's dogs. It's just that barking at a loaded gun is kind of a bad thing."

My blood went cold. He didn't. That was... that just isn't right. I couldn't believe Eric.

"You didn't."I say, pitifully.

"Oh, yes. Then, I took the body, and hung it from one of his trees. And, it just so happens that he had had a fight earlier with some Mid Park boy." He said, evilly. I couldn't believe this. This was just too far.

"Butters, you better not be backing out on me." He says, noticing my fear, my panic. "Because if you're backing out on me, you'll be the next one hanging from a tree!" He whispers menacingly.

My heart torn, between morals, and a crush that will never work out. And, eventually... I chose the crush.

I felt ashamed. But I had no choice.

* * *

 **PETE POV**

I knew that all of this was leading up to something.

But hanging a dead dog? I know that everyone said it was Mid Park, but it was obviously Cartman.

Who else was that sick?

But it didn't matter. All anyone cared about was that Mid Park was to blame. They were just waiting for a spark.

I had no idea how this was going to go down, but this was bound to get interesting.

I was worried how it would affect us. Were we the only ones to catch on?

Was this going to get violent? It involved Cartman, so, probably.

No matter what, it seemed that Cartman had been amassing an angry mob, ready to pounce on an unsuspecting prey.

The only question was, WHY?

Why did Cartman want this fight so bad?

* * *

 **CARTMAN POV**

I felt content. I really did.

My mom was no longer here to tell me to take those stupid meds.

They never did anything for me. Never.

As I rolled over, I felt Cupe grab my shoulder.

"Cartman, you did good." he said approvingly.

"Yeah,but there is just one thing."

"Oh?" Cupe mockingly sighs, knowing well what I was going to say. "And?"

"I need to piss off one of those Mid Park guys enough so that it doesn't mean retribution. Just a spark."

"And, when you meet them... then what?"

"I'll prove to everyone that I'm someone. I'll break each of them."

As I dream, I imagine being loved, and feared, like a king, a tyrant.

Finally, I will get my due.

* * *

 _OK, so that was a tad bit rushed, but like I said, this laptop sucks. So, I feel I may have made Cartman just a bit too sympathetic. I want to make it clear: **HE IS A DESPICABLE HUMAN BEING**. That is all._


	8. Chapter 8

_Ok, so, I lost track of where I intended to take this, so until i remember, i'm gonna fucking wingit. Also, i realised my intro kinda came off condescending before. It was sarcasm. Not assholishness._

 _Here is the story, people!_

* * *

 **PETE POV**

Tweek was sitting, reading. He occasionally twitched, which I personally thought was cute. I was still worrying.

I know that Cartman was a sick fuck. There was no telling why he was trying to use us. Cartman really was a dispicable little fuck.

I sat down, and decided to play some games. I looked through my colection (Tweek got me into the habit of buying games often.) and decided to play Resident Evil 6. Somehow, I seem to be the only one who thought 6 was better than 5, but it was. Then again, it still wasn't as good as the first three, or Revelations, but still, fun. Tweek decided to play with me, humorously demanding to play as Helena.

Eventually, we heard a knock on the door.

I walked over, and saw Stan Marsh standing in front of me. "Hey, Pete." he said.

"What are you doing here, Mr. Quarterback?" I said.

"I need to talk to Tweek for a moment." He told me, with a hint of anxiety. That made me a bit nervous.

"Why?"

He shot me a look. "Look, just let me talk to him."

Fuck, I'm not getting my ass kicked today. "Tweek! Stan wants to talk to you!" I yelled.

He got up, put the controller on the couch, and walked to the door.

"What's up?" he said.

"Let's talk out back." he said, and they both walked around back.

I couldn't hear them, so I just sat on the couch, chewing my dark green nails.

I waited for about a five minutes,and finally, I heard their voices just outside the door.

"Just remember what I said." I heard Tweek tell Stan.

I figured maybe Tweek was selling him pot (He did that occasionally) until I remembered that Tweek didn't sell on weekends. It was like a rule.

"I will. Just be careful." He said.

Tweek walked back in, his hair wet. It must have rained while he was out there... I never noticed.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing... well, it was something." He admitted, his eyes darting.

"What was it?" I ask, slightly worried.

"Well... Look, you can't tell the others about this."

"Okay... uh... what is it?"

He stood there, his eyes slightly wide, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. He looked as if he was debating with himself.

"Well, Stan knows that Cartman is planning something. He has been having me tell him the latest news or updates or whatever. He wants to help stop him." He said.

I understood why he didn"t want to tell the others. They held a certain view of Stan ever since he had left us. They would take the stance that it was no-one's fucking business.

Hell, even I was a little pissed. "Well, why does he talk to you?"

"He saw Michael and Henrietta confronting a few kids about the whole thing. Then he saw Cartman rush Michael, and connected the dots." He explained. "He figured the others wouldn't talk, so he figured he could trust me."

"And he could, apparently." I said, trying to keep my anger out of my voice. It was irrational, I was just angry that he didn't tell me.

"I'm sorry, Pete, I really am, but I was worried that you would be angry." He said, obviously trying not to panic. Shit, I was not going to let him break down, no matter how pissed I was.

"Shh, Tweek. It's okay. I understand." And I did. It could give us a distinct could potentially be enough to straighten Cartman was fucking big. He was the school quarterback, and I've heard that a punch from him was worse then a punch from Cartman.

This could go well.

Then I saw the game still paused. "So, Tweek. You wanted to be Helena?" I asked, giving him a pleasant smile.

* * *

 **BUTTERS POV**

I walked slowly towards the boy I loved. I couldn't take it any longer. I had to tell him. I accept the consequences.

"You know, When you called me, I gotta admit, You had me interested." He said.

"How so?" I asked, my voice small, insignificant.

"Well, you sounded just panicky enough to where I figured I would accomodate you." He said, menacing as usual.

"Um... well," I started, but was interrupted.

"You know, I like you Butters. I like you a lot." He said. My heart leapt into my throat, smashing into my brain.

"I find you amusing." He said.

I couldn't do it. "Do you like me, Butters?" He says, finally. Could it be?

"I Lov-Like you, yes." He looked at me with a look of amusement.

"I'm sorry, what did you almost say?" He said.

I strain my energy, gearing up for the moment. "I...I love you." I finally say.

Cartman then reaches over, as if to pat my shoulder. As I reach to his arm, his other arm screams towards my gut, and all I hear is the words, "You fucking fag."

He prepared to hit me again, when I instinctively said, "WAIT!"

He paused long enough for me to come up with something.

"I can... tell you... something of... interest to you."

He looked down on me with a sick sadistic grin. "Okay, Butters. I'll listen."

* * *

 **THOMAS POV**

"AH! FUCK! Sorry, SHIT! Ma'am." I was walking through the store, my tics worse in public, as per usual.

Craig was with me, walking by my side, but trying to be subtle. Not everyone knows that we were "we".

"So, pal, why did we drop by here?" He asked. He had a tone to his voice that suggested he was being playful, however...

"Holy SHIT! um... shit." I said, meekly.

He had already grabbed all of my favorite snacks.

He was good. We had only been going out for a couple of weeks, yet he had already memorized so much about me.

As we walked around, looking for random stuff, as we still had a load of cash, courtesy of my dear mom. We were browsing the movies, when we heard the absolute worst possible thing from behind us.

"What's up, Fags?"

We turn, and see the bastard, Cartman, standing right behind us.

We spin on our heels, glaring at him.

He decides to start. Making sure there wasn't anyone nearby, which couldn't mean anything good.

"So, I was walking by, when I recieved a message from Butters. He said he had something to tell me. I go to him, expecting to have a polite... discussion. He tells me that he was attracted to me, and he was so funny while he said it. He was even funnier on the floor." He said with a menacing look on his face. "Anyways, he told me who's Idea it was to tell me something so... funny. He even told me about the circumstances of which he was told."

Oh shit.

"You see, I was told about a certain relationship blossoming between two young men. Ah, what joys life has to offer, amiright?"

He was such an asshole.

Fuck you, Butters. You Judas motherfucker.

"SHIT!" I yell, goddammit.

"So what do you want?" Craig says, his voice like steel. Hard, and unforgiving.

"Well, It just so happens that I need some help, and two is better than one."

"Fuck you, Cartman." Craig says.

"Actually, you will find that it is you who are fucked. You see, I had a feeling you would be unwilling to participate. As a result, I took measures. It would be a shame if EVERYONE found out about you and your little friend here. I'm sure that would be quite inconvienient for you both." He said, responding in just as harsh a tone.

"You wouldn't!" Craig snaps.

Craig's family was very religious, and hold a view of homosexuality that was rather... harsh.

As for my family, it was enough of a wreck as it was. This could be a complete disaster.

"Oh, you know me well enough." He said. "I would, and I wouldn't think twice."

Craig stood there, his face turning blood red. I could tell that he wanted to beat Cartman to a bloody pulp, but he couldn't here, in public, not to mention the recent threat.

Finally, he caved. "What do you want?" he asks reluctantly.

"Well, it's a delight that you asked. You see..."

* * *

 _Well, I don't know how this will go. To be honest, this laptop is starting to bug me. Sooner or later, when I get some Ideas, I'll work on my Code Lyoko fic. I just need the right inspiration._


	9. Chapter 9

_Well, my morning started off yesterday; I don't sleep much, as I'm pretty much a chronic insomniac. I know, life sucks, blah, blah... You know, I can't believe I'm doing this again. I mean, it's been a long time, and I actually realized how much I missed doing this. I really do this stuff, mainly at least, because I enjoy doing it. If it wasn't for the fact that others want to read these as well, it's kind of an ego boost. So, to all who are still reading, thank you._

 _On with the show._

* * *

 **BUTTERS POV**

I really can't believe I sold out my friends. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

I walked through the halls, feeling as if everyone hated me. I know that Cartman wouldn't tell anyone about me. He would hold it over me, using it as a "motivator".

I walk over to my locker, when suddenly the world spins on it's head. Or maybe it's me?

It's definitely me. As I'm spun around, I see the very angry face of Craig Tucker.

"Outside. Now." He says, his voice low.

Oh, man.

I walked outside, hoping for a heated arguement rather than a severe beating.

As we walk, I see we are walking towards the "Smoking Area" (It was one of those "Everyone knows it, but nobody says it" deals) and I get some hope. Maybe the goths would be there! They might...

My thought process was cut short by a fist to my jaw.

I spun onto the ground, the inside of my cheek bleeding. I look up, and see Thomas standing over me, rubbing his fist. He looked absolutely pissed off.

"What the FUCK!" He yelled. "Cartman!? You told CARTMAN!? SHIT!" he ticked.

Craig then grabbed me by the collar, and punched me into the dirt.

It hurt, but I absolutely deserved it. "I'm-" I paused to spit blood onto the ground- "I'm sorry! I just, I mean..."

"How could you do this!?" Thomas screamed quietly, and I looked at his face. It was stained with dried tears, as if he had been in a state of dispair.

"I'm- I was-" I start, already aching.

"I can't believe I trusted you, you piece of shit!"

"He was beating me! I... I had no choice!" I said. A brief moment of kindred sympathy lit onto Thomas's face, but only for an instant. Then, his features went just as... was it cold or hot? Could it be both?

"You're a fucking coward, Stotch." Craig said. He was staring at me in such a way that I felt as though he was suppressing an unspeakable rage.

"I know. I tried to tell him how I feel, and he just..." I started to break into tears. I didn't want to recall that moment of weakness. I hate this. This whole situation.

"He doesn't care about you. To him, you're just a God damn pawn." Thomas tells me. That's when I snap.

"HE DOES CARE! HE HAS TO! HE JUST-" I start, but realize that the Goths just sat down to take a smoke break.

They looked at us, a look of bland curiosity on each of thier faces. Then they looked at me, and they changed their expressions to something else. I don't know, I can't read them at all.

"I... just... leave me alone." I stutter. Kind of. Not even I could make it out. Then I ran. I just needed to get away from those two.

I can't believe Thomas. Cartman cares. I know he does. He just... He just doesn't show it like most people.

Still, their harsh words gave me something to think about for the rest of the day.

* * *

 **CRAIG POV**

I watched that scared little fuck run. I had nothing to worry about. If he walked in with fresh bruises, noone would ask. If the teachers asked, he'd make an excuse. Fell down the stairs, something like that.

Still, I can't help but think that maybe we were too harsh. He deserved it, but I've seen his type before. He will put up with it, until the smallest thing triggers him.

As we walk back to the school, I look at Thomas.

"You alright?" I ask Thomas.

"Y-Yeah" he stutters. He was a little shaken, and he was rubbing his fist, as though he had hurt it.

To be honest, I kinda liked seeing that. For such a small kid, he sure can hit. Plus, I guess it made him just a little hotter.

"So, what now?"

"I say we go ahead and do what Cartman asked.

Oh, yeah. That.

"Well, yeah. We might wanna do that.

We walked into the school, and tried to find Tweek.

* * *

 **TWEEK POV**

I was at my locker, when I heard a voice yell "FUCK!" Thomas, I take it.

"Hey, SHIT! Tweek." He said, walking towards me.

I was a little surprised, as he had never taken to talking to me.

"Uh... Hey, Thomas. What's up?" I asked.

He started to get shifty eyed.

He looked nervous.

"Look, Tweek. I need to talk to you out back."

Okay, I was definitely suspicious. I decided to get Pete over. We walked to him, and we three walked back.

As we walked to where the Seniors park, we stop.

"Okay, what's up?" Pete says.

"Look. I have some information that you might want to know." He said. He looked extra nervous now.

"Then talk." Pete said.

"Cartman. He's going to do something tomorrow night."

Our interest was piqued.

"Where?"

"When?"

Thomas struggles to get a hold of himself, doing a similar motion to Pete's hair flipping. One of his tics.

"At Stark's Pond. I don't Know what, Just that Cartman has something planned. I was told that you wre the best people to go to with this." Thomas told us.

Well. Stan will want to hear about this. "Thanks. How did you find out about this?" I asked.

Thomas took a look of worry. "I uh... Well, I kind of... eavesdropped."

That was weird. "Huh. Wouldn't figure you to be the type." Pet said.

And with that, we parted ways. I can't wait to tell Stan.

"Hey, uh... Did that seem weird to you?" Pete asked.

"I actually thought that, too."

"Well, we can't pass this up." He says, and to be honest... I agree.

"Ok, tell Stan, I'll tell the others. We'll set something up." I said. To be perfectly honest, I was a little worried. It seemed too convienient.

Way too convienient. But like Pete said.

Can't pass this up.

* * *

 **THOMAS POV**

I can't believe I just did that.

They seem to trust me. I just, man...

Fuck Cartman.

"Hey, Tommy. How'd it go?" I heard from behind.

I saw Craig walk towards me, and I suddenly felt comforted.

"Uhh... This fucking sucks SHIT!"

"Yeah. But at least we won't have anything to do with it."

"Yeah. I told them in a way that would imply I'd just overheard it." I said.

Craig seemed to breathe a sigh of relief.

With the whole school up in arms about Mid Park, and probably the same for Mid Park as well, it was nice to have some degree of happiness.

As we walked back into the school, we gave each other a look, and walked to our respective classes.

* * *

 **CARTMAN POV**

All was going according to plan. As long as things keep going on as it had, we should be all set.

As I snuck onto the old man's farm, I try to find a nice sized animal.

Tonight will be fun.

* * *

 _Well, that was a bit short. I'm sorry, but I have a lot to do, and I have to go to my dad's for a few days, with no internet. Anyways, I will try to get something out after that. Bye!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Well, I'm back, so this is going to be fun for me. You see, I have to clean my mess of a room. Still, I am going to get this chapter out._

 _Anyways, here we go!_

* * *

 **TWEEK POV**

Pete was happy to hear the news. "So, you think we might have a chance to stop that little fuck?" He says, a smile on his face.

I think about it. "Yeah. I think so." And I did. If I could stop him, I would.

Stan was happy to find out about the whole thing, too. He decided to start gathering the people who suspected Cartman of pulling strings.

I walked to the car. Henrietta was driving, as always. "So, there's going to be a show at the pond, huh?"

"Yeah, I think so." I repeat.

"Well, let's get ready." Mike says.

"OK."

* * *

 **CRAIG POV**

I was happy that I was going to be all safe from my family. Thomas was walking next to me, and we were just shooting the breeze.

They were the fucking worst. I really can't stand their whole "God is law" shit.

Well, I don't care. I really don't. Thomas and I were safe. That's all that matters.

As I walked to my house, I spotted a couple of the nobodies from school.

I was curious as to what they were doing, as they were hiding behind a bush. It wasn't exactly normal behavior, after all.

As I looked their way, they suddenly scattered into the woods. That was about as suspicious as it gets.

"Did you see that?" I ask Thomas. He looks at me as if I'd just gone crazy.

"See what?"

"Those kids in the bushes! You didn't see them?" I ask him, incredulous.

He looks around, probably looking to see if they were still there. "No."

"Ughh. Well, maybe it was nothing." I say, not believing my own words.

We kept walking, all the while, I was wondering as to what all that was about.

Thomas walked out to his house, and turned.

"Do you want to come over?" He asked me.

Sadly, I couldn't. I had some tasks at home.

"No, I can't. I have to do some shit at home."

He looks, disappointed, at me. I was saddened by that, but if I stayed out when I had chores, I run the risk of my parents finding out.

He knew this, and understood, which was all I could ask for.

As were about to part ways, he grabs my arm, pulls me close, and kisses me.

That was nice.

I look into his eyes, look at his smile, and give him one of my rare grins.

'See ya later." He says.

As I walk away, I hear him tic "FUCK!" in the distance. Cute.

Then I see them again.

Those mother fuckers. I run after them, and they scatter again. They appeared to have been watching me and Thomas.

I tried to find any of them, but they were gone. I was very cautious.

There was no telling what that was about.

I put it to the back of my mind, and continued to head home. Something told me it was going to be a long week.

* * *

 **TWEEK POV**

We were planning for tomorrow night. Pete was lying next to me. My parents were alright with me being gay.

Plus, the other goths were a great source of business for them. I wonder which it was that they were happier about.

"Tweek?" Asked was groggy.

"What?" I responded.

"You know that tomorrow might not go as planned, right?"

I had considered that. However, I decided not to respond. That was because, honestly, I didn't want to focus on it.

"Look, I'm not saying that it won't, I'm just bringing it up."

He has a point, I think, but still, I didn't care.

I just wanted to lay down. I just wanted to think positively.

"Tweek?" Pete says, sounding concerned.

"Yeah?"

"You... You do love me, right?" He asks me. He wasn't being an ass, he was being serious.

"Of course, Pete. I love you with all my heart." I tell him,honestly. I wasn't even going to question that.

"That's all I needed to hear." he says.

As we lay there, staring at each other, we finally fall asleep.

* * *

 _ **THE NEXT DAY**_

* * *

 **THOMAS POV**

I was in Geometry, doing a paper on some triangle shit. I wasn't very good at math.

I saw a few kids staring in the hall. Today had been weird so far. I had gotten odd looks in the parking lot.

As I had also been stared at in the hallway, by a lot of the girls.

I couldn't understand what was going on.

I was later walking down the hallway when I spotted my locker. There was a note.

MEET ME OUTSIDE. BY THE FIELD.

It was signed K.

Well, that's fucking great.

I hate chores.

I decide to skip class, and investigate.

I walk out to the Football Field, and spot Craig.

He was talking to a kid clad entirely in orange.

Kenny.

He was telling craig that he shouldn't trust Cartman, apparently.

"No shit, Kenny."

"Look, I just thought you should know. I know that he was threatening you. I want to help." He said.

"Look, I can handle myself." Craig tells him.

"So can I" I speak up.

"Okay, just don't fuck up around him." He warns, walking away.

After he disappears into the building, Craig looks at me. "Could you give MORE obvious advice?"

"I know, right?" I say, holding back a tic.

So we head back up to the school, and stop at the door, kiss, and go in.

* * *

 **PETE POV**

We were getting ready for tonight.

Short, sweet, to the point.

Okay, so our plan was to separate, then close in, and try to gang up on Cartman.

If we beat him severly enough, he might back off.

That was the hope, anyway.

We went for the plan because we wanted something simple, but effective.

We wanted to be absolutely prepared. The rest of the goths even agreed to join with the other people trying to stop Cartman.

They consisted of Stan Marsh, Kenny McCormick, Wendy Testaburger,Kyle Broflovsky, Clyde Donovan, and a few others.

That brought a good size pack. Which was probably necessary to take on Cartman.

Tonight, We were going to fuck him up.

* * *

 **CRAIG POV**

Thomas and I were walking towards our respective homes, and I did my routine. Kiss, part ways, head home.

I didn't see any of those assholes that I saw yesterday.

Good.

As I reached my doorstep, I immediately knew something was wrong.

I opened the door, and was greeted by my parents standing in the living room.

They were very pissed.

"Son, sit down." My dad said.

I obeyed.

"Son, I want you to know that we love you."

"That's why we do things like this." Mom spoke.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Son, it has come to our attention that you have been... meeting with another boy."

My heart dropped to the floor.

No. No, no, no, no!

This CAN'T be happening!

"Son, we were handed a photo by that Cartman boy, of you and a boy holding hands." He said holding up the photo.

Those kids... Cartman's threat... Thomas... the little favor...

That fat fucking pig.

He fucked me over. I should have seen that coming.

"Son, we know that you may think you love him, but you are just going through a phase." Mom says.

"We are forbiding you from seeing him, anymore." Dad tells me.

"We also decided that your sister will escort you home, so that you don't do anything stupid." Mom said.

"I...Uh...I..."

I just... I just get up, and walk up the stairs, to my room.

I can't yet process what had happened.

It explained what had been going on all day, however.

The stares, the meeting with Kenny.

Everyone knew. We were out.

"GOD DAMN IT!" I yelled, throwing my knife at my wall, embedding it about an inch into the drywall.

I layed down on my bed, hoping that this was all just a dream. It wasn't, though. It was a nightmare, but I wasn't sleeping.

* * *

 **TWEEK POV**

We arrive at the pond, parking at the school.

We split up, me going with Pete and Stan.

"Let's teach that fuck a lesson." Michael yelled.

As we walk through the woods, coming closer to where we were told Cartman was supposed to be.

Eventually, we get to the designated spot.

Nothing. There was nothing there.

Then, when everyone was there, bright lights shone on us all.

We looked over, and saw about five cars blocking a way out.

"Well, well." says Cartman. He was sitting on the middle car. He was grinning evilly.

"You all gathered here, it's like a fuckin' present." He said, gleefully.

"What the fuck are you doing, Cartman?" Kyle yells.

"What I'm doing, my darling little jew, is a number of things."

He steps down, and about twenty people get out of the cars.

"The grand scheme is so I can prove to everyone that I am not to be fucked with! What I'm doing right now, I'm going to make sure that I have no problems in the way of my plan."

He motioned, and one of the boys grab Stan, while another punches him hard in the gut.

He motions the others to go at them.

I make sure to start running, grabbing Pete, and just running as fast as I could.

I hoped that Michael and Henrietta were coming.

This was absolutely not going as planned.

* * *

 **CARTMAN POV**

I watched as all the goth kids run into the woods, followed by two of my minions.

The bitch, Testaburger, ran too.

Stan, however, lay on the ground, as did Kyle.

Kenny was busy being beaten.

I was loving my life.

Eventually, I called everyone back, and we get in our cars, content with how everything had played out.

* * *

 _Well, I'm sorry if this seems a little rushed, but I'm on a tight schedule._

 _I am glad that some people are checking this out, but i do kind of wish that I got more. I don't want to sound greedy, I just want some attention, I'm sure. Anyways, Bye!_


End file.
